minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Sacrifice
"The culmination of pure dedication. A machine unmatched by any other." Overview The Ultimate Sacrifice was added on March 8, 2017, and was first announced officially on Berezaa Games Forums. The Ultimate Sacrifice is meant to act the same as and work alongside with The Tesla Resetter where the upgrade cap of an upgrader can be reached three times instead of two. Likewise with the other two Ultimate tier upgraders, the Ultimate Sacrifice also upgrades ore twenty times. The Ultimate Sacrifice requires the player to be life 1000 or higher and needs to click a GUI button likewise with when you Rebirth. '''Here is what will happen when you perform The Ultimate Sacrifice: * You will permanently lose all reborn, vintage, and premium items. * Lose access to your Exotic, Collectible, and gamepass items (like Executive Pillars, Executive Infuser & Sword Master's Spirit) until you reach life 100 again. * Start on life 1 again the same way you originally started Miner's Haven (with the following items in your inventory: Basic Furnace, Basic Iron Mine, Basic Conveyor) with the Ultimate Sacrifice. What can I keep with me? Berezaa released an FAQ pageon Berezaa Games forums that further answers this question. Here are the following assets you keep after performing the Ultimate Sacrifice: * Your Research Points * Your uC (Unobtainium Crystals) * Your Mystery Boxes * Lucky Clovers & Twitch Tokens * Your ore limit You will keep your Vintages, Exotics, and Collectibles, but '''will NOT be able to place/use them until Life s-100. Berezaa has acknowledged the users who have rebirth far more than 1,000 times for the sake of it. Here are the special rewards along with the Ultimate Sacrifice for users who have reached these milestones: Keep in mind that it's not worth the energy to rebirth several times just to hit a life 2000, 5000, or 10,000 milestone or above just to receive the perks as it will take more times to do the rebirths to hit the milestones rather than compensate for not receiving the perks that come along with the milestones. Along with The Ultimate Sacrifice, you will gain the ability to obtain overpowered Fusion Reborn Items (currently including Dragonglass Blaster & Diamond Breech Loader). Like with Rebirth, The Ultimate Sacrifice cannot be undone so decide wisely. Worth it? By the time you reach your 1,000th life, you should have more than enough experience on Miner's Haven to be able to start all over again and regain all the progress you have lost much more efficiently than you did when you first started Miner's Haven especially with The Ultimate Sacrifice in your inventory, adding a large sum of money and massively multiplying orevalue. You can always regain Reborn items again. You will have access to Reborn Fusion items which have unique designs and powerful effects * Overall it's worth it despite the loss in R$ from buying uC for Premium and Refined Items (note that you keep your uC after performing The Ultimate Sacrifice. Some Tips * (Consider the following bullet points with fastclicker at at least 500 clicks) You could try to move the GUI for performing The Ultimate Sacrifice so it's very close or on top of your daily gift button to see if you get daily gift money from right before performing the sacrifice or if you get a not so good daily gift after losing everything. * You could try the same thing above but with a shop item and see if your item shows up in your inventory after performing the sacrifice. * You can only do the Ultimate Sacrifice once. History of the Idea The thought of The Ultimate Sacrifice was made by the user MythicShad0w and the Ultimate Sacrifice model was created by the user Negativize on the Berezaa Games community forums. The Ultimate Sacrifice was announced in early August 2016 and was released in March 2017. It started off as sacrificing everything but Vintage, Exotic, and Collectible items JUST FOR the Ultimate Sacrifice. Berezaa pushed back The Ultimate Sacrifice In October 2016 but then, he considered save slots, having the same data on two slots and performing The Ultimate Sacrifice on one slot and keeping all your data on another slot which does not seem like a bad idea. Berezaa now realized how complicated The Ultimate Sacrifice would be and that this new mechanic would need more to it and more planning. After October, Berezaa stayed silent about The Ultimate Sacrifice until January when he realized where he wanted to take The Ultimate Sacrifice and announced march as the official release time for The Ultimate Sacrifice. On January 14th, Berezaa released this forum post where he releases the final plans for The Ultimate Sacrifice. On February 9th 2016, Berezaa released the final images of the new items to be released in the update which includes 5 new fusion reborn items and 5 new splitstream items. Berezaa also later shown off items like the Hyper Mine, Assembly Unit, and Iron Refiner whose effects were unknown. On February 25th, 2017 Berezaa created the Twitter account @HavenRBLX where he shows off a new GUI design for Miner's Haven. Trivia * The Ultimate Sacrifice is the first mechanic in Miner's Haven that will reset the lives of the player and removes their reborn, Premium, and Refined items. * The Ultimate Sacrifice resembles the Azure Refiner (with the white crystals), a Tesla Resetter, a Gate of Eclipse (with the white and gray color palette), and has the Particle Orb on both the Overlord Device and True Overlord Device. * The Ultimate Sacrifice is the second item in Miner's Haven to have a multicolored conveyor (with the first to be Reversible Conveyor, and the third to be the Centering Conveyor) but has the first conveyor to have more than two colors. * The Ultimate Sacrifice is the second-most anticipated item in Miner's Haven from August 2016 to March 2017. The most anticipated item is The Great Parasite from May 2016 to March 2017. * The Ultimate Sacrifice's upgrade part is a different texture than most other upgraders, using the foil texture instead of plastic. * As of now, only 343 players have done the Ultimate Sacrifice (3/9/2017 7:03 AM Berezaa Time.) * The upgrade beam appears to flicker erratically. * The upgrade counts as 10 upgrades. As such, Ore Negator cannot negate it. Category:Ultimate Category:Upcoming Category:Upgrader Category:Large Category:Variation Category:Currently unobtainable Category:Afterbirth Update